


Everything You Do

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: oisuga outdoor sexday 4???
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Everything You Do

**Author's Note:**

> oisuga outdoor sex  
> day 4???

A picnic was easy enough. A picnic for Oikawa Tooru? Not so much. Tooru wasn’t high maintenance, he just had high maintenance opinions. Meaning if Koushi didn’t buy the right bread for sandwiches, he would have an opinion about it. If the pickles aren't crunchy he might grunt as he bites into them. Hopefully, the spot that Koushi chose was good. A nice secluded clearing in the park. Somewhere they could see the sunset and still smell the water from the lake. Talk in peace with smiles and laughter. That was one of Koushi’s favorite things about Tooru, his laugh was like honey. Soft, just like his hair, his smile, and his skin. 

Koushi settled a glass of wine into the basket with a couple of glasses. He recounted everything before closing the basket up and leaving the house. A slow surge of bubbly energy moved under his skin like a strong electrical current. It was moving in tides like the oceans. Anxiety, when the water retreated and a burst of excitement when the water hit the shore, the rocks and splashed upwards toward the rocks. It was always like that when Koushi saw Tooru. His Tooru, his boyfriend. That would feel good on his tongue, in his mind. Even after months of dating, even after getting to know each other really well, Koushi was still in his own little honeymoon stage. Smiles, butterflies, and red faces. 

He knew that Tooru liked him, loved him. He didn’t know if Tooru had the same giddy feeling, the butterflies in his stomach that made him almost too happy to speak. Tooru always seemed calm, collected. At least on the outside. Koushi knew the real, emotional dilemma that happened in Tooru’s mind. The constant mental breakdown of every move, decision, and regret. Ever since his accident in high school, Tooru is very analytical, but not always. He allows himself to relax around Koushi. Shoulders lax, smile easy, laughter loud. That’s how Tooru is when Koushi picks him up. Kissing him gently on the cheek before closing the passenger door and buckling on the seatbelt. 

In the beginning, Tooru didn’t trust Koushi to drive. So he drove them everywhere, something about how Iwaizumi drives too fast and too crazy. Tooru always feels like he’s gonna get hurt without control. But as he started to trust Koushi, he started to trust his driving as well. Even enough to hold Koushi’s hand while he drove. Koushi had basically perfected the one-handed-drive. 

It smelled like strawberries in the car. Tooru’s scent. Overpowering even by the scent of the food Koushi made. He parked in the park’s parking lot. Just underneath a tree so the car wouldn’t get so hot. Koushi hated a stuffy car, even Tooru himself would complain about it. 

Tooru grabbed the basket before Koushi could. A smile touching his lips as he climbed out of the car. Koushi right behind him. 

Koushi led them. Since it was his secret spot he was taking him. He had a small blanket tucked under his arm, to lay down. It was a short walk, but they passed a lot of people on the way. Koushi felt...exposed. He wasn’t sure why. Like he was leading Tooru into some deathtrap, or that he was going to seduce him in the woods. It’s not like they have any problems being physical, but surely Tooru wouldn’t be the type of person who would want to have sex in the woods? However, the smell of pine, the water in the air, feeling the grass against your back. The idea didn’t sound entirely too bad to Koushi when he actually thought about it. But he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that. So he focused back on the food. Once again worrying about whether or not it would be good enough for Tooru. 

Koushi had barely touched his food. Instead, he was stuck in place watching Tooru eat. Waiting for a bad reaction, or a grunt, or something. But he just sat there, eating, saying nothing. It was nerve-wracking. 

“Kou-chan, why are you staring at me?” Tooru asked, setting his bag of chips down. 

“Do-did you like food?” Koushi managed to ask. 

“Yes, it's all really good!” Tooru exclaimed and Koushi visibly relaxed and Tooru tilted his head to the side and stared at him. Koushi didn’t have an explanation. He couldn’t explain how sometimes Tooru commented on his food or a diner's food. How sometimes his comments could come off rude. He couldn’t even think of saying anything like that. But he-was like holding back? Weren’t supposed to be completely honest in a relationship? God. He was thinking too much.

“Kou-chan, what’s wrong? We’re you worried I wouldn't like the food?” Tooru asked, setting his hands in his lap. 

“I’m usually worried you’ll never like anything I do or make…” Koushi admits looking down at the vibrant grass peeking underneath the blanket. He flushes as Tooru stares at him and flinches when he feels Tooru’s hand against his own.

“Koushi-” Tooru breathes. His lips press against Koushi suddenly, his hand slipping onto his waist. Koushi falls onto the blanket back pressed against the soft ground. Tooru hovers over him. Kissing him, then moving to kiss the corner of his mouth and his down to kiss his neck. Tooru continues you like this, kissing him in every patch of exposed skin and even more than that. The sky goes dark by the time that Tooru has made Koushi a moaning mess. Which isn’t hard. The dark settles over them, and Koushi finds that he likes the secluded area even more, but it’s still surprising that Tooru is pulling down his pants and underwear, revealing his dick. Erect and red with need. Tooru’s mouth comes over his dick with ease, bobbing up and down. Koushi’s throat releases choked moans. Stuck between wanting to be quiet for strangers and loud for Tooru. 

Hard long moments of foreplay, peppering his skin with light feathery kisses. And the expertise of the throat and tongue have Koushi coming in minutes. His breath is hot in the air and Tooru’s throat closes around Koushi’s dick, swallowing his cum. Koushi never thought that something this vulgar could feel so good. Koushi never thought Tooru would do anything like this. Always being picky about having sex in the bed, or more specifically the bedroom. This caught him completely off guard. 

“Kou-chan,” Tooru starts with red lips and glassy eyes. “You have to know that I love everything that you do,” Tooru explains and Koushi feels tears stung in his eyes.

“I love everything that you do! Especially that…” Koushi blushes and lets his head fall against the blanket. Tooru slips his underwear and pants back on Koushi and then joins him. They stare up at the sky for a while, thinking about the unspoken words.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated   
> alec


End file.
